Once Upon a Vampire
by imnotreallyahipster
Summary: (Previously named "We're From Another World, And You're Vampires". Bellice and Swan Queen) What if Alice Cullen and Bella Swan fostered Emma when she was younger and then they ended up in Storybrooke many years later?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little idea I've had in my head for a couple days now. It's obviously really AU, I'm not sure how far I'll go with it though.**

**I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

* * *

Regina watches from the window in her office as a yellow porsche drives quickly through the town, as the car zooms from her sight, she turns in anger and grab the phone from it's cradle, dialing the sheriff's office.

"Yeah, babe?" Emma answers the phone after a ring.

"Miss Swan, there is someone new in town and driving too fast for my liking." Regina growls into the receiver.

"Woah, woah, Regina calm down. I'm sure someone just got a new car, but I'll check it out." Emma's sigh can be heard on the other end of the call. "What kind of car is it?"

"I don't know, it was yellow, and expensive." Regina rubs her hand against her face and glances at the window.

"Are you sure you just didn't see the bug?" Emma jokes.

"This was too nice to be mistaken for your death trap, now I don't want our son being hit by a car because someone isn't doing their job. Get to it Sheriff, or you will be sleeping on the sofa for the next month." The Mayor slams the phone down and goes back to looking out the window worriedly.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Bella? This town has a weird feel to it, and I can't see a thing..." A small, beautiful woman asks a taller equally as beautiful woman while navigating the streets of Storybrooke in her yellow porsche.

"Alice, I'm sure you're just worrying too much, that's why you can't see anything." The taller woman, Bella, replies as Alice pulls up to a place called "Granny's Diner". "What are you doing, darling?"

"I'm asking for directions, even vampires get lost sometimes." Alice replies cheerfully, exiting the car and waiting for Bella to follow her.

"Okay then..." Bella smiles as she follows Alice into the diner, all the way up to the front counter.

"Welcome to Granny's diner, I'm Ruby, how may I help you?" A tall brunette woman, Ruby, states cheerfully.

"I'm Alice Swan, and this is my wife, Bella Swan. We're a bit lost, could you help us?" Alice grins and Ruby looks over the two women.

"Hey, Swan is the Sheriff's last name! Anyway, I wish I could, but I've never left this town, the Sheriff and the Mayor should be coming in for their lunch date soon, Sheriff Swan should be able to help, she's been all over." Ruby smiles as the bell signals new customers. "Is there anything else you need? Coffee? Something to eat?"

"No thanks, we had a lot of snacks in the car, and Alice can't drink coffee, she'll be all over the place." Bella jokes, smiling at her wife.

"That is a lie Bells and you know it." Alice pouts, as Regina walks up beside them and Emma waits by the door.

"I assume one of you is the owner of that car that was driving way too fast through my town?" Regina glares and Alice turns towards Regina.

"I wasn't driving that fast!" Alice defends herself as Bella holds on to Alice's hand, the Mayor's eyes travel down to their entwined hands then back up.

"I beg to differ Miss...?" Regina trails off, watching the two women cautiously.

"Swan, Alice Swan, and my wife, Bella Swan. And you are?" Alice introduces cheerfully.

"Mayor Mills." Regina grinds out, Alice then turns back to Ruby, Regina clenches her jaw and turns in the direction of Emma.

"Sheriff Swan, come over here this instant." Regina raises her voice, making Emma and most of the diner look at the women as Emma makes her way to her girlfriend.

"What's up Regina?" Emma smiles, then catches the glare Regina is giving her. "I mean, what seems to be the problem Madame Mayor?" Emma grins at Regina's eye roll as Regina pulls her away a couple of feet.

"These two women are the owners of the car that was speeding earlier, I want them arrested." Regina whispers, unaware that the two vampires can still hear her.

"Regina, that was earlier, I can't arrest them." Emma whispers back and Alice laughs softly.

"Sheriff, I want them out of my town, I don't want another Greg and Tamara incident!" The brunnette growls as Alice and Bella make their way over to the two women.

"Will you at least call me by my name in public? We've been together for over a year now, everyone knows it, they'll know it within a couple hours, this town's so gossipy." Emma rolls her eyes before Regina puts on a fake smile as the newcomers stand behind Emma.

"Dear, I'm sure you can take care of the Swans, I have to return to work." Regina smiles again and breezes past the three women. Emma turns around and looks at the two women as her eyes widen.

"Moms?" Emma chokes out, falling to her knees with her hands wrapped around her stomach Regina stops at the door, turning around.

"Emma!" Regina exclaims running over to Emma, pulling her into her arms. "What the hell have you done?" Regina glares at the women.

"This is impossible! They said you died in a car crash! How are you alive? How do you...?" Emma cries and Bella snakes her arm around Alice's waist as Regina attempts to calm her girlfriend down.

"Emma...?" Alice whispers as Bella runs her free hand through her hair and sighs.

"I believe we need to talk." Bella whispers, looking around at the growing crowd.

"No. I believe you need to get out of my town, and leave my Sheriff alone." Regina stands up, anger evident on her face, but Emma takes a hold of her hand.

"Regina, stop, we do need to talk." Emma wipes at her face and looks at Bella and Alice, sighing. "But will you come with me?" She whispers quietly in Regina's ear.

"Yes, my dear." Regina holds onto Emma as Mary-Margaret and David make their way through the crowd.

"Emma! Ruby called saying you were hurt, are you okay?" Mary-Margaret grabs Emma's face in her hands and looks at the woman worriedly.

"Mom, I'm fine I swear." Emma mutters and Alice's face lights up.

"You found your mom?" Alice grins and Bella smacks her side and gives her a look.

"Alice, not right now, plus how are they the same age?" Bella whispers.

"Emma? Who is that?" David asks pointing to the two women.

"We REALLY need to talk." Emma sighs, pulling away from her mother and girlfriend, glancing back at the two vampires. "Come on, we'll go back to Regina's."

"I don't want strangers in my home." Regina replies heatedly.

"They're not strangers, Regina, they're my moms." Emma sighs, walking out of the diner with five people trailing her.

* * *

**_Well. Tell me how you feel. I'm not sure if I like it or not..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, alright, I'll continue, I've been thinking about this story a lot.**

**Also, Guest reviewer, you're now forced to love me forever since I'm continuing it. Sorry. lol**

* * *

As the six adults enter the mayoral mansion, Regina makes her way to the kitchen as Emma makes her way to the dinning table with her parents and former foster parents.

"Emma, what's going on?" Mary-Margaret questions, giving a side-glance to the two pale women.

"I don't know. That's why we're here." Emma snaps and Mary-Margaret raises her hands in surrender as Regina enters the room with a tray containing glasses and a bottle of cider.

"I thought we might need this." Regina states dryly and eyes the two strangers sitting side-by-side in her house.

"Thanks 'Gina." Emma mumbles and pours herself a healthy serving while the Mayor serves everyone else.

"Oh no thanks, we don't drink." Pushing away the glasses Alice smiles as the former queen narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"Very well." Regina purses her lips and takes a seat next to Emma.

"Now explain." Emma all but growls at Alice and Alice looks to Bella.

"We can't." Bella looks down as Alice snakes her arm around her waist.

"But you will." Emma glares and Regina rubs her hand against Emma's.

"Emma, we know how this looks, it's crazy and you won't believe us." Alice explains as Emma's eyes shut and she places her forehead against the table.

"My life has been crazy for the past four years, Alice, I'm not sure I'd be that confused." Emma look back up and glances at her parents. "My parents are fairy-tale characters and my girlfriend tried to kill them multiple times." Bella furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Em, are you okay?" Alice reaches across the table to hold Emma's hand but instead Regina pushes her hands away and her eyes widen as their skin make contact.

"I'm fine." Emma stresses and Regina taps the table in contemplation.

"Wait right here." Regina says quickly, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke as Bella and Alice look around in confusion.

"Oh right, yeah, my girlfriend is also the most powerful sorceress in all the realms." The savior speaks dryly as Snow and Charming attempt to contain their laughter at the looks on the vampire's faces. A few minutes later, Regina returns in another puff of purple smoke.

"I know the answer to why they haven't aged." The sorceress smiles triumphantly and drops a large leather-bound book on the table, flipping to a page near the end of the book, while slipping on her reading glasses. "The _Fifollet _were banished long ago, before the Second Ogre Wars, to another realm, _without magic_, when it was discovered that they feast on the blood of humans. They're incredibly fast, strong and not to mention, beautiful. Some even have abilities, sort of like magic. Their skin is cold and very hard, their eyes, blood red." Regina glances up at the two women then back at the book. "That's what threw me off. Your eyes are golden..." Regina looks around the room again and Emma looks to her parents.

"It would make sense, Regina, but if they are fifollets, how are they able to be in the sun?" Snow questions and everyone looks to Alice and Bella.

"Fifollet are able to be outside, during the day, that's a myth, they just emit an inhuman sort of light." Regina taps her finger against the book and nods slightly. "It's basically similar to sparkles."

"I'm not sure I know what a fifollet is." Bella admits and Emma nods in agreement.

"There are many names for them in this realm, the most common is "Cold ones" or "Vampire"." Regina explains as Emma shakes her head.

"No way. My life is already too fucked up. Maybe someone cursed them and that's why they don't age. I mean, you said that their eyes are supposed to be red. Their eyes aren't red!" Emma slams her hands down on the table in anger and Snow jumps slightly.

"Contacts maybe? Or maybe it's a side effect of being sent to a world without magic..." The former queen sighs and looks at the women in her house, who are stunned into silence, Alice soon speaks up.

"Fifollet in this world is a soul sent back from the dead to do God's will... The are said to suck the blood of children, but they normally only attack in vengeance." The pixie-like woman states.

"Don't tell me they're real, too." Emma groans.

"No, no, they're just a myth." Alice grins, and Emma rolls her eyes.

"So are vampires, and witches, and Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma grumbles as Regina rubs her back soothingly.

"Technically Snow White and Prince Charming in this world are fairy-tales." Snow says quickly.

"Whatever." Emma replies.

"This world, before us there was no magic, and the fifollet were sent to a world without magic. Emma, surely you don't think that I'm making this up, you've seen enough to know better." The Mayor brushes the Savior's hair out of her face. "They must be younger fifollet, because otherwise they would know what we're talking about."

"Well since the cat's out of the bag..." Bella starts and looks to Alice.

"We are vampires, and if you think 150 years is young, you've got another thing coming." Alice laughs and entwines her fingers with Bella's.

"The oldest vampires we know are the Volturi." Bella continues and Regina hums in contemplation.

"Gold will be able to tell us more, he is the one who banished them..." Charming speaks up and all heads turn to him as Regina and Snow's eyes widen.

"You're right, for once you're not a complete idiot!" Regina exclaims and stands up to retrieve the telephone from the receiver and calls Gold. A few minutes later the door slams and heavy footsteps can be heard running through the house

"Ma! Mom! Whose car is that?" A teenage boy enters the dining room and stops and looks at the two strange women. "Who are they?"

"Manners, Henry." Regina reminds him, sitting back with the rest of the adults. "This is Alice and Bella Swan." She give a fake smile to the women and Henry reaches his hand out.

"Henry Mills." He shakes the two women's hands and falls into the chair next to his grandparents, looking at his parents with questioning eyes. "Your hands are really cold."

"Circulation problem." Alice offers as the boy nods.

"Henry why don't you go to your room, we were having an important conversation with the Swan's." Regina gives him a look that says "Do it, or else." and he rolls his eyes and stomps up to his bedroom. Regina shakes her head and Emma leans against her shoulder.

"I think it's time for you two to leave." Regina says quietly. "If you hurt anyone in this town, you will regret it." Snow and Charming nod in agreement when Regina looks at them. "I think you two should leave as well. Emma and I need to talk."

"I'm sorry Emma, we made sure you were going to be adopted..." Bella begins and Emma stands up.

"But I wasn't adopted! Right before they adopted me they found out they were going to have a kid of their own! And their own kid beats a teenager that has problems because the only people who loved her supposedly died in a fucking car accident!" Emma yells, tears about to fall, and Regina glares at the couple.

"Mrs. Swan I believe it's time for you two to leave." Regina's voice lowers and the two women and they nod in defeat, making their way out the door and to their car as Henry zooms down the stairs and to his two mothers.

"Ma, are you okay?" Henry questions and Emma nods silently.

"I think your ma needs some time to herself, why don't you go with your grandparents, I'm sure David will be able to take you to the stables." Regina musses Henry's hair and gives him a smile, as Charming nods his head.

"Yeah buddy, why don't you come with us?" Henry nods in understanding and leaves with his grandparents. As soon as they leave in the car, Emma breaks down crying and Regina wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"Why did they leave me? Why didn't they want me?" Emma whispers as Regina rubs her back, trying to sooth her True Love.

* * *

**I'm thinking of making Gold much much older than he is in the show, like a couple thousand years older. How was that?**


End file.
